


Blown Away

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Companion (to Washed Away), F/M, Humor, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-20
Updated: 2003-09-20
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Riding out a storm doesn't have to be a hardship. Followed by Washed Away.





	Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Blown Away

## Blown Away

### by mimic117

Title: NEW Blown Away 

Author: mimic117 

Rating: NC-17, cause that's the way Sybil likes it 

Category: S,H, MSR, established relationship, smut smut smut. 

Spoilers: Nope 

Summary: Riding out a storm doesn't have to be a hardship. 

Archive: I'll do Gossamer and Ephemeral myself. The rest of you are free to filch at will. Just let me know where it's going so I can beam like a little ray of sunshine. 

Disclaimer: ~checking~ Wrong gender. Not mine. Still poor. 

Author's Notes: This was originally written in response to the Sept. 2002 challenge at Whispers of X, but I missed the deadline. By several months. Any trauma resulting from the reading of this fic is solely their fault. It wasn't MY twisted mind that came up with this idea. When I heard that Sybil's birthday was approaching, I thought she might enjoy this as a little prezzie, so I dusted it off and had another go. This one's for you, duckie. Thanks for dragging me, kicking and screaming, into the Haven community. I'll get you for that. 

Thanks: To Cindy as always, for expecting my best, for making me try harder, and for laughing in the right places. 

Feedback: Is printed out, fawned over, and stroked to tatters at 

Visit all my stories at the cute little home XochiLuvr built. [www.surfacing.com/mimic117/](http://www.surfacing.com/mimic117/)   
Your depravity levels may vary. 

* * *

Blown Away  
by mimic117 

Nebraska  
Wednesday  
6:28 PM 

"Um, is that what I think it is following us?" 

Turning in her seat, Scully's eyes grew wide as she took in the view through the back window of their rental car. 

"If you think it's a tornado, I'd have to say you're right." 

"Shit! Is it coming this way?" 

"I can't tell, but it looks like it's getting bigger." 

"We need to find someplace to hide. Now." 

"There!" Scully pointed out her side window. "Turn right!" 

Tires squealed on the wet pavement as the car slewed onto a narrow gravel driveway. 

"Why this way, Scully?" 

"I saw a sign with a storm shelter symbol on it. There must be a public building with a basement. Just hurry up. That tornado isn't getting any smaller." 

The car rocketed down the driveway, kicking up stones in its wake as Mulder tromped on the gas. Through the wind-blown dust, Scully could make out an old-fashioned two-story brick building nestled in a grove of trees just ahead. The car skidded to a stop next to several other vehicles parked close to the main doors. Flinging the car door open, she leapt out and met Mulder's frightened gaze over the roof. They turned and stared at the flailing black coil for a few seconds, watching as it crept toward them, then broke into a dead run for the building. 

When they burst through the double doors, Scully's hand was firmly in Mulder's grip. The sound of the doors slapping closed was followed almost immediately by shattering glass as the nearby windows burst inward. Letting out another "Shit!" he pulled on her hand and headed down a staircase on the left. She stumbled along in his wake as the sounds of smashing glass and screaming demon winds followed them all the way down. 

At the bottom of the steps, they stopped to catch their breath. The light coming down the stairwell was a sickly, greenish hue, but the sounds of the wind and breaking glass had already ceased. Scully blinked as her mind tried to shift gears between the tempest they'd just escaped and the normality of the room in front of them. 

There was a large television set up on a cart in one corner, children and dogs of varying ages and sizes clustered around the base of the stand. A group of elderly people were sitting at a card table in another corner while other adults huddled around a radio on the bleachers of what was obviously a school gymnasium. A few teenagers slouched against the walls, trying to look uninterested in the strangers who had been thrust into their midst. There appeared to be thirty-five to forty people gathered together. And every pair of eyes was looking at Mulder and Scully. 

One of the men at the card table stood and raised a can of beer in one hand. 

"Whaddya know?" he shouted in glee. "It's the scarecrow and Dorothy. Welcome to Oz!" 

The tension in the room burst like a bubble, pricked by the sound of laughter. Several people moved forward to bid the newcomers welcome. Scully put on her best public face and tried to attach names with faces as people were introduced. It took a few moments to quell the concern that arose when one of the children noticed their guns. Judicious display of their identification went a long way toward counteracting their casual dress and wind blown appearance. Several of the parents still expressed worry over loaded guns in a room full of children, even if they were anchored to the bodies of Federal agents. Mulder finally defused the situation by offering to store their weapons in the car, provided there were no tornadoes in sight. 

Scully didn't have time to get comfortable on the bleachers before he was back with the news that no one would be leaving anytime soon, twisters or not. There were trees down all around the parking lot, hemming in the vehicles. Everyone followed him back up the stairs to see for themselves. The trees weren't huge, but they were very solid obstacles. Lateness of the hour and the green color of the sky dissuaded the few people who were all for getting out the chain saws and taking care of the problem right away. The sky was clear, if rather sickly looking, but nothing would be accomplished in the amount of time remaining before sunset. 

Back in the shelter, the tinkling sound of childish laughter echoed off the vaulted gymnasium ceiling. If Scully listened closely, she could also hear her partner chuckling right along with the "other" kids. While she was glued to the radio weather broadcasts, Mulder had gravitated toward the television set. He'd finally ended up seated on the floor, ringed by children. There was a pigtailed, overalled toddler in his lap and a dog under each arm, aiming licks at his face whenever they found an opening. 

Scully had to admit that they'd been lucky. They'd found a safe place to ride out the storm, and while they were stuck there for the rest of the night, at least the rental car was intact. All their luggage was at the motel, but sleeping in their clothes was a small price to pay for shelter tonight. Still, after hiking all over Nebraska for two days, she'd been looking forward to calling Skinner, telling him off for sending them on a snipe hunt, taking a shower and jumping Mulder's bones. Maybe in reverse order. Some hot sex would have gone a long way toward easing her irritation over the whole mess. 

In spite of the fact that she wasn't really listening, Scully was learning more than she ever needed to know about the people around her thanks to Renna. She seemed to be the unofficial town crier and welcoming committee. The pudgy woman with the frizzy blonde curls had been talking almost non-stop since they'd blown into the gym, imparting facts and information while Scully nodded in what she hoped were the right places. Her attention was jerked back into focus by a chorus of childish groans from the floor. Someone had turned off the television. 

"Bed time," warbled a motherly voice. "Everyone go wash up and get into their pj's." 

Scully watched as Mulder set the little girl in his lap on her feet and received a kiss on the nose in return. He grinned and followed her with his eyes as she walked toward the bleachers. While he was distracted, the dogs seized their opportunity. One jumped on his chest and knocked him flat on his back while the other began the process of licking off Mulder's face. He was finally rescued by the dogs' owners, since his partner was too busy trying not to laugh, but not before receiving the tongue bath of his life. 

He climbed to his feet and caught a towel that was tossed from the bleachers. Scully was still choking down snorts when he stopped in front of her, damp towel in hand. There was a wicked glint in his eyes that she didn't like at all. The fact that she was on alert was the only thing that saved her from getting a share of his dog slobber. When he lunged to grab her, she hopped backwards to the next bleacher seat. 

"Sorry, Mulder," she snickered. "I don't do dog drool." 

He waggled his eyebrows. "I hear it's good for the complexion. Sure you don't want some?" 

"I think I'll pass this time," she assured him. "Why don't you wash up and change into your jammies with the rest of the little boys?" 

Mulder leaned closer and said in a stage whisper, "Scully, you of all people should know that I sleep in the raw. I don't think that would be appropriate under the circumstances." 

He pitched the damp towel at her startled face and walked off toward the boys' bathroom. Scully heard a heartfelt sigh to her left and turned to find Renna, head tilted to one side, intently watching Mulder's ass muscles roll in his tight, faded jeans as he moved away. 

"I'll bet that man has fantastic sleepwear." She sighed again. "Some women have all the luck." 

Before Scully could decide if she should respond and what to say, Renna had clambered down from the bleachers. She opened a door near the end of the seats and started throwing long, flat exercise mats out onto the floor. Scully watched as people collected a few at a time and carried them to different areas of the gym. When they laid the mats side by side and piled them two deep, she realized that she was looking at their sleeping accommodations. She hopped down from the bleachers and went to help. These people obviously had it down to a system. At least they wouldn't be sleeping in the car all night. 

She was struggling with four unwieldy mats when Mulder returned from the restroom. He helped her to get a better grip and then directed her over toward the far wall of the gym. Stopping a couple feet from the wall, they laid down two mats, side by side. Scully looked at the families getting ready for the night and realized that they were all clustered at the other end of the room. 

"Mulder, why are we sleeping so far away from everyone else? It's going to look like we're not being very friendly." 

He spread a second layer of exercise mats on top of the first one. "Let's just say that I don't like leaving my back unprotected, no matter where I am." When a dog laid down between their make-shift bed and the wall, Mulder shooed him away and shoved the mats farther into the gap. 

She knew what he'd meant, but for some reason, she found his words irksome. "I don't think we're in any danger of being ambushed tonight, unless it's by one of your new canine friends. Besides, you know I've always got your back." 

He moved to stand close, invading her personal space with his masculine heat and scent. She inhaled automatically, then gave herself a mental shake so she could concentrate on what he was saying. 

"Since I'm going to be molded up against _your_ back like a second skin all night, I just want to make sure no one can creep up on us from behind." 

He moved even closer. She just knew he was planning to kiss her, right in front of everyone else. Instead of trying to stop him, her mouth was already puckering and moistening, just thinking about it. But he stopped an inch from contact and said, "Besides, if any dogs want to lick my face, they'll have to go through you first. I'll get the blanket out of the trunk. Be right back." 

Scully wanted to whimper in frustration. She watched as Mulder walked all the way across the gym and up the stairs before she could tear her eyes away. Her earlier plans were looking better and better all the time. This was the very last favor they would ever do for Skinner. Nothing was worth the loss of some prime stress-relief-between-the-sheets. Especially after the last two days. 

Having worked herself into a nice snit, Scully decided to take her own advice and wash up. It would have to be really cold water to take care of her raging libido. That might help, and knowing that they were safe was a big comfort, too. But she still regretted the loss of the one thing she looked forward to every night. 

She and Mulder always wore matching pajamas. 

* * *

1:48 AM 

Scully stirred as Mulder crawled under the blanket and spooned up to her back. 

"Where'dja go?" she mumbled. 

He leaned over and kissed her shoulder as he pulled the covers back up to her chin. "After all the coffee and soda they plied us with last night, nature was very insistent. I didn't think you'd want to wake up on a wet exercise mat." 

She wiggled her ass into his lap and felt a hard ridge develop to the left of his zipper. "Seems to me that nature is insisting on something else now." 

Mulder reached over her waist and unzipped her jeans. 

"What do you think you're doing?" she whispered. 

He replied by pushing her pants and panties down to her knees. 

"Stop that!" She tried to turn around, but his hand on her shoulder held her in place. "The room is full of people! You can't possibly be thinking of sex at a time like this." 

"Can't I?" His breath hissed into her ear as he pulled down his own zipper and released his hard cock from its confines. "You grind your ass into my groin and expect me to ignore it? You should know me better than that by now, Scully." 

The tip of his penis nudged at her wet opening. She was just as excited about the idea as he was, but he didn't have to know that. Mulder only needed a little encouragement and the next thing she knew, they'd be humping in Skinner's office just for the thrill of it. 

"Besides," he continued, "everyone else is asleep. No one stirred when I went to the bathroom. Plus, we're all by ourselves over here. They'll never even know." He pushed until just the head was inside of her and they both moaned. 

"Shhh..." Scully hissed. "How can we do this if you're going to make noise?" 

"I'm not the only one being noisy." She gasped as he gave a small thrust, inching in a little farther. "See? Practice what you preach. You're the one who's going to draw attention to us." 

Pulling back on her hips, he managed to get her into a position that would have resulted in her sitting on his lap if they hadn't been lying down. He pushed a little more until he was completely inside her and muffled a groan against the back of her shirt. 

"You're a sexual pig, Mulder," she whispered over her shoulder. 

He made soft oinking noises in her ear. "Are you telling me that you're not turned on by this?" 

Her answer was to grind down onto his lap as hard as she could. 

"Yeah," he murmured, "you like the excitement and danger of knowing we're not alone." 

She could hear the smug tone in his voice as his fingers plucked at her hard nipple. She rewarded him with another swivel of her hips as he established a rhythm of short, sharp thrusts. 

He continued to whisper to her while he drove in and out of her body. "Just think -- someone could wake up at any moment and catch us. They'd see the blanket moving and know that we're doing the nasty right under their noses." He reached over her, snaked his hand down between her legs, and pressed on the pulsing nerves there. Her breathing sped up. "How could we face all these people tomorrow if they knew we were fucking in the same room with them? With their children sleeping only a few feet away? We have to be quiet so they'll never know. Even though I'm gonna make you come so hard you'll want to scream, you can't, because someone might hear." His short thrusts became more erratic and he ground his fingers firmly between her legs. 

She focused on the pressure building low in her belly, trying not to pant too loudly. His breath rasped against her sensitive ear as his thrusts picked up speed. "This is it, Scully. I'm gonna come, and you're coming with me. And they'll never know. They'll never know that I fucked you right in front of them. It'll be our secret." His body tensed. "Oh god, I'm coming, Scully. Come with me. Come for me." 

She pushed backwards, hard, electric sparks of release shooting outward to her fingertips. Mulder held tight as she shook in his arms, one of her hands clamped over her mouth to stifle the moans. He muffled his own groans against her back, grinding his hips against her until his whole body went limp. They simply laid on the make-shift bed for a few minutes, sweaty, sated, and slick with their combined fluids. Scully felt him fishing in his jeans pocket with one until he pulled something out and draped it over her shoulder. 

She took it and held it up where she could see it. A handkerchief. 

"That's it?" she whispered. "What am I supposed to do with this?" 

"Um, clean yourself?" That sounded pretty lame, even for Mulder. "It's the best I can do at this moment. Maybe it will help until you can make it to the bathroom." 

Scully huffed. "I'm already leaving a puddle on the mat." She wiggled around a bit until she had her clothes pulled back up, with the hankie stuffed into her panties. Twisting to look over her shoulder, she hissed, "I'll bring back some paper towels and _you_ can finish cleaning up, mister sex maniac. I'm not spending the rest of the night on a clammy exercise mat." She crawled out from under the blanket, then walked off toward the locker room doors. 

She knew that he knew she wasn't as upset as she sounded. She wouldn't have come so fast or so hard if she'd been reluctant. There was a hidden place in Dana Scully that wanted to be naughty. She barely acknowledged it to herself, but Mulder had deduced its existence long ago. He wouldn't say anything to her about her mock indignation. She knew he'd let her keep her illusion of always following the rules. She also knew she didn't fool him, though. 

By the time she returned from the bathroom with some paper towels, he was fast asleep. When she picked up the blanket, she discovered that he'd managed to tuck his limp cock back in his pants before passing out. She couldn't quite bring herself to care that he was going to be sleeping in damp shorts. She regarded the puddle of fluid on her side of the sleeping mat, then lobbed a wad of soaking wet towels onto his face. He jerked awake in a very satisfying manner. 

He pulled the soggy paper off his face while she wiped up the mat with more of the same. Instead of drying it with the wad of dry towels in her other hand, though, Scully pulled out the bottom of Mulder's T-shirt and used that. There. Now he had damp shorts _and_ a wet shirt. 

She could tell by the look on his face that he was dying to point out the childish implications of her actions. If he did, she was going to shove the used paper towels down his pants. Instead, he scooted over under the blanket and patted the mat. 

After pitching the towels in the trash, Scully slid back under the covers. He spooned up to her again and kissed the side of her neck. When she twisted to look over her shoulder, he puckered up, as though she was going to return the favor -- until she started whispering right against his lips. 

"You're damned lucky no one saw us or right now you'd be sleeping on the cold, hard, wooden floor. Alone." She pecked a kiss at his mouth, enjoying the startled look on his face. "Think about that next time you're feeling horny and impulsive." 

It wasn't any surprise when she felt his cock twitch against her back. While he wouldn't be up to ramming speed for a while, the memory of what they'd done would probably be enough to make him jump for a while. He snuggled against Scully's back and sighed. 

"Love you, Scully," he breathed against her skin. 

"I love you, too, Mulder," she whispered, smiling into the darkness. "Even when you're being horny and impulsive." 

She wiggled back into his lap and felt another twitch. 

_Especially_ when he was horny. 

* * *

Thursday 

Morning dawned warm and muggy, but clear of any further storm signs. Except for some broken windows in the western facade of the building, the school was pretty much unharmed. The glass was easily swept up and the extra ventilation caught any stray breeze that happened along. A mantra of "Be grateful for small mercies." was recited throughout breakfast until it seemed to Scully as if every person had said it at least once. 

She helped to clean up the remains of their simple meal of cold cereal, then lent a hand to put the exercise mats away, casting a fond eye over the one she'd been sleeping on the night before. A quick wash with some paper towels, a prayer that her deodorant would keep working until she got to her luggage, and her morning's work was done. Not being inclined to gossip with the other women, she went outside to sit on the school's front steps and watch as the erstwhile lumberjacks cleared out the trees. 

She would have pitched in to help, but this was a more conservative area and the chores seemed to be divided along gender stereotypes. The women took care of breakfast and the children, while the menfolk trooped manfully outdoors and did man's work. Mulder had trooped right along with them. He said it was only polite to give them a hand after they'd been taken in and fed. Scully felt like she should be indignant over being relegated to the female chores, but she was having too much fun watching her partner to care. 

Friends and relatives of the stranded storm survivors had shown up with chain saws and axes after breakfast. A blazing sun beat down on the men as they worked their way around the perimeter of the parking lot. Many had already shed their shirts, in spite of the fact that some really should have kept them on for politeness' sake. Mulder's T-shirt was tucked into the back of his waistband and flapped against his ass every time his ax made contact with a limb. He was already covered in sweat, tiny bits of wood clinging to his skin in miniscule polka dots. He was clearing out the smaller limbs so men with chain saws could cut the trees into movable logs. With headphone ear protectors on his head and his regular sunglasses on his face, Scully thought he looked like a soft porn version of an LLBean ad. She wondered if he had any ragged-cut shortshorts at home. 

The doors behind her opened, releasing a swarm of shrieking children who streamed down the steps in a bee-line straight toward the work crew. A few mothers followed them, shouting and flapping their hands, trying to head off their adventurous progeny. Work momentarily ceased while the protesting youngsters were rounded up and herded to a safe distance away. Mulder hung his ear protectors around his neck and tried to wipe the sweat out of his eyes. Someone handed him a towel and a bottle of water, and he nodded his thanks. He turned toward Scully and hoisted the bottle in a salute before tilting his head back and draining most of it. She waved back. The sound of a throat clearing right next to her made her jump. 

"That's a nice pajama top he's got. Real attractive stylin'." 

It was Renna. Scully tried not to be obvious about calming her racing heart, but she knew her blood was probably ninety percent adrenaline at the moment. She had to agree with Renna's assessment, though. Just thinking about the way Mulder's "pajama top" felt under her hands was adding endorphins to the chemical mix in her body. Adrenaline became predominant again when Renna bellowed in her ear. 

"Frank! Put your shirt back on! You're scarin' the women and confusin' the babies!" 

A rather beefy man holding a chain saw waved Renna's comment off, but he also set down the saw and pulled a shirt over his head. He made a rude gesture toward her, then picked his saw back up. Renna laughed. 

"That's my Frank," she explained. "Been married 20 years and he still likes to think he's the boss. We both know better. If you haven't trained that man of yours yet, you just keep lettin' him know who's in charge. He'll get the idea eventually." 

Scully really didn't see any point in discussing their relationship with this friendly, albeit nosy, woman. It was too complicated to explain to anyone. Sometimes Scully herself didn't understand it. She smiled in what she hoped was a sincere manner and fell back on a reply that had been years in the making. 

"In our line of work, we treat each other as equals. We look out for each and take turns saving each other, but we're not together in the way you mean. We're just work partners and good friends. That's all." 

The look Scully received couldn't have said "Bullshit!" any clearer if Renna had been holding up a sign. 

"Honey, if you're not doin' that gorgeous hunk of meat, you are either dead or stupid, and I know you ain't dead." She sneaked a look out of the corner of her eye before returning her gaze to the renewed activity. "Besides, you were both a little too energetic in the middle of the night to be talkin' about work. That didn't look like no budget report you was discussin'." 

Scully felt her face flame scarlet. Damn Mulder and his damned hormones! Last night had been exciting and sexy and extremely hot, only she hadn't planned on getting caught. She could hardly bring herself to look the other woman in the eye, but an apology was definitely in order. 

"I'm really sorry --" 

Renna waved a hand in dismissal and chuckled. 

"No need, dear, no need. I gotta tell ya, it tickled the hell out of me when I realized what you two was doin'. Same thing happens with my Frank ever' blessed time we end up in that shelter. Something about all those other people around just sets him off like a firecracker. You probably fell back to sleep right away or you'da had an eyeful. My Frank ain't quite as subtle as your man." 

Scully tried her best not to goggle in shock. She really didn't want to be permanently stuck with the image of this rather plump woman and the man with the substantial gut hanging over his belt going at it like weasels. It was almost as bad as thinking about your parents having sex. She tried to concentrate on watching Mulder instead. The rhythmic ripple of his muscles as he lopped off smaller branches in preparation for the chain saw was seductive. The sheen of sweat on his skin was distracting. The memory of last night was keeping her pulse elevated and her blood pressure high. She was really looking forward to getting out of there and finding someplace private. Someplace without prying eyes, where she could lick Mulder's sweaty body until she'd removed all the salt. Where she could run her nails over his nipples and make him whimper. Where she could follow the trail of hair from his navel all the way down to... 

She squirmed on the step. Thinking like that was what got her in trouble in the first place and would only result in damp panties for the long drive back to the motel. 

The work of clearing out the trees was going quickly with so many men helping. It looked like they were going to be done before lunchtime with any luck. The two women sat for a while in silence until Renna finally stood and brushed off the back of her jeans. 

"Well, I'd best go and round up the kids so we can leave once Frank gets done out here. You know, these are all local people, so they'll most likely be going home to clean up rather than spend more time hangin' around. I expect the locker room showers will be completely empty once we all pack up and head out." She shot Scully a smirk before heading up the stairs. "Just somethin' to think about. Have a safe trip home when you leave." 

Renna couldn't have just suggested what Scully thought she had. Could she? Shower sex. With Mulder. Slippery soap and pounding streams of hot water. Moans and cries of pleasure reverberating off the walls. A big, echoing locker room, all to themselves. 

What if someone showed up to check on the damage to the school? What if a family came back because they'd forgotten something? They could get caught. It was wrong. It was risky. 

But boy, would it be worth it. 

* * *

The End 

Original challenge elements included a tornado and sex in a crowded place. That's pretty much all that survived from the WoX challenge. I'm fascinated by tornadoes, so I had to give it a try. Plus the sex scene sounded like it might be fun. I hope you thought it was fun, too. Or maybe "fun" isn't the word I'm looking for... 

Feedback: Is read in worshipful silence daily at 

Homepage: [www.surfacing.com/mimic117/](http://www.surfacing.com/mimic117/)   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to mimic117


End file.
